pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Godliest/Random TB Creation of the Whenever I Make A New Build/Archive 1
Ye. Add it fggts. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:46, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Should say "Godliest's Random TB..." --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 14:56, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::Dual Shot and/or Forked Arrow then follow up with Quick Shot and Needling Shot? Moar domages and biggur spikez. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:31, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :::... fail. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:04, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Conjure = elemental weapon != physical damage = ootv doesn't do anything. Nor does winnowing. :\-- Blackened 13:36, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :Ups Gogey 13:45, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::obaby. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:28, 7 July 2008 (EDT) I really want to run this tbh. --71.229.253.172 04:15, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Requires godly caller though; you have to spike every second pretty much. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:55, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::No spikes, just chosen targets and machine-gun pressure. :O --71.229 00:01, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Bad source of DW, though |: -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 16:05, 8 July 2008 (EDT) Dual Shot>SHS?-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:54, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :Nah. And it's quite tricky to include a DW. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:36, 9 July 2008 (EDT) [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 14:35{GMT}10-07-MMVIII :Its a fucking wiki, do it yourself :[ Gogey 10:42, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::No. I'm kind of sure that as the X sounds as an s too it becomes x' after as you then technically got a double s and then should have s' not s's. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:46, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::The s becomes a Z sound while the x remains a s sound, so i think x's is right. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 10:49, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Okay :) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:50, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Worst spike ever, Ima run this for sure. Brandnew. 21:17, 10 July 2008 (EDT) Spikes in TA don't work. They're just not strong enough. By the way, Shadow Prison Nerf, lololololoololol. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:19, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :This weekend superpowervengeanceway WILL work tbh. Monks will epic fail this weekend. Brandnew. 21:20, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::We need some sort of countermeta against that faggotshit interruptway (and no, I don't mean a spiking build that wastes its elite on not being interrupted) Also, I want obs for TA for teams with more than like 50 wins :D ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:25, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::Blocking and Spell Shield (lolfail), or just moar Mesmers playing Monks. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:28, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :::: , TA matches will rarely last more then 2 minutes anyway. Brandnew. 21:29, 10 July 2008 (EDT) ::: */P with Make Haste and a monk with Disciplined Stance and Soldier's Defense. lolblockblockblockblock --71.229 02:26, 11 July 2008 (EDT) This stupid 10th july nerf made half my bad TB creations worthless. And if 500+ domage isn't enough to spike then you're fucking bad ricky. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:16, 11 July 2008 (EDT) If you make a build that I actually like, I'll add you to my page <3. Brandnew. 09:18, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Also, the fucktards forgot beguiling haze, make me a build with it. Brandnew. 09:19, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::How could you not like any of my Quickshot spikes! :O [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:00, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::Use this, but Brandnew doesnt like that either... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:02, 11 July 2008 (EDT) This spike is so obvious and that it can be caught with patient spirit AND sb.... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:06, 11 July 2008 (EDT) FF > conditions. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:34, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :Conditions are still meta, even after the change to Foul Feast. Hooray for Build:Team_-_Contagion_Pressure. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:37, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thats HA. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:41, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ But that's why you got Diversion, duh! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:45, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Magebane pwns diversions face. (But thats why u have blind, Godliest speaking). FF pwns blind. Thus, Magebane + FF > this. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:51, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Leetest monk bar ive ever seen. 19px*Jebus* Is 14:00, 11 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Don't be a bad mesmer tbh. And just change the ranger bar to include blackout then ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 17:27, 11 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::HAI LETS TA K Gogey 09:50, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Stop saying FF owns everything. Just constantly pressure the Drawbitch and the Monk will eventually run out of energy (of course, conditions should be spread around even though there's a chance they'll get drawn) The Ranger should Dshot Plague Sending constantly. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:01, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :It got like casting time; but yeah FF doesn't own everything. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:06, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Plague is 1 sec, you noob. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::It's also obvious to interrupt, cause it's used after FF and only if he has conditions on him. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:07, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::WHICH IS WHY WE SHOULD TA LATER KK Gogey 11:17, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::With this build since it's no idea running balanced when all good people are running it; and when two teams that are the same are faced against each other it's the skills of the players that determine the outcome - thus we lose. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:19, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Acutally more this: :::::: Brandnew. 11:37, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Bad... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:38, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::Gtfo, thats fucking awesome. Brandnew. 11:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::O wait, second magehunters should have been WoD. Brandnew. 11:42, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, but that's just regular balanced... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:47, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Iknow. then: Played that with enemy and crooby from vOD yesterday, was pretty funny. Brandnew. 11:51, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :I failed so much with that build :< ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 11:53, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::How can you fail with it? WS: spam your skills. SoM: Spam your skills and keep Sig of hum on the WoD WoH: Spam your shit because their anti caster will be shutted down 24/7 Brandnew. 11:58, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::Because any good Ranger will own your face. And no, running toward a ranger to blind him, only to see that blind being removed by either the ranger himself or some drawbitch won't solve it. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:00, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::You have like, 4 blinds every 10 seconds, if the ranger is mtouching himself the entire time he has no time to win you. Brandnew. 12:02, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Lol, right. If you're only focusing on blinding the ranger the warrior is loling at your monk who's, well...dead. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:05, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Besides, that Ranger will be Natural Striding away from your SoM. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:06, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::I know, i just wanted to check if I could convince you with crappy arguments. (But their warrior won't solo your monk. Unless he's uberleet.) And plague sending. Brandnew. 12:08, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hmm, whatever. At least enemy nailed it blinding half their team 24/7. Brandnew. 12:11, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If they're both Me/N that's pretty bad O_o I ran this with both Mesmers Me/E both with Diversion, Shatter, Shame and GoLE. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:12, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Not bad, fucking leet. We had 2x regular Me/N. (Thats how it should be according to enemy/crooby, they > me (and everyone else on this wiki.) so Ima trust them. Brandnew. 12:28, 12 July 2008 (EDT) Two of these, one with Foul Feast, wouldn't be bad, actually. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:32, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :Might have ran that, don't know, I was patient spam bitch. Brandnew. 12:38, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::why 2? 1 could maintain blind on 2 guys forever alrdy --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:49, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::^ [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:56, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::::AI + Lyssas assault=leet e-management-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 21:26, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Ye... Well Izzy just nerfed Chilling so I just replaced it with something else, and more energy means more spam thus more pressure. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:49, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :::For the awesomness of running 2 mesmers? Sig of hum chain WoD, Blackout (if brought) the monk, free glads. Brandnew. 09:29, 13 July 2008 (EDT) hi nub I made a far better version of TA ritspike and ran it before nerf and im not giving u mai glad points. Nova 09:13, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :Kay...? My ritspike was terrible tbh but it was just a concept. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 09:42, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Dual Attune Spike SO MUCH HEALING WHAT DA EFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF Gogey 09:27, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Bleh will be torn apart in a few seconds anyway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:15, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Bring Ward Against Harm in place of ur eliteless last ele. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:19, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::He should have it, just typ: you get kind of tired after writing all that ;) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:22, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Now u shouldnt get torn to pieces. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:23, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Nvmd u will. Mainly cuz u have 3 spirits and no prots and no hex removal. Change everything to e/mo and it should be better imo. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:25, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Another day. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:36, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::Should run 8 ride the lightning e/xs imo. Gogey 11:42, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::RTL holy strike spike lololololololololololololol Gogey 11:44, 14 July 2008 (EDT) imo. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:53, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :Ewww... Try more like 2 prots and 3 heals. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 11:54, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::Aegis chain fool. 19px*Jebus* Is 11:55, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::Then 3 prots and 2 healers, but ull still get rolled with 4 prots and 1 heal. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 12:03, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::watev u do it. 19px*Jebus* Is 12:13, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Prots don't stack, heals do. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:14, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::::if u would take that heal bar...u wont have any energy management tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:56, 14 July 2008 (EDT) New name: Thunder Spike!-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 23:05, 14 July 2008 (EDT) Going to stupid place for 2 weeks with my family I am. Therefore you'll have to enjoy this build for the two weeks before getting an update. Stay tuned; next build will be complete crap! :D [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 14:30, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :whos ready to vandalize? I AM! 19px*Jebus* Is 15:07, 18 July 2008 (EDT) ::block. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 15:17, 18 July 2008 (EDT) :::lolrite. 19px*Jebus* Is 19:32, 18 July 2008 (EDT) Languor You know... I actually ran this yesterday, but modded. We had an Equinox ranger for double the pain, and I think we had a Derv and a War (I forgot). Worked relatively well. Dragnmn talk 11:39, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :Build:Team_-_Equinox_Way and there was an Exhaustion Pressure build that also had a Shattering Assault+Exhausting Assault Dagger Ranger. >.> [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:49, 26 July 2008 (EDT) ::Ups (me) Frosty No U! 11:53, 26 July 2008 (EDT) :::Oh, didn't see that. I tend not to miss a testing HA build. Anyway, it was not that build, it was modded enough for a different page. Dragnmn talk 13:53, 26 July 2008 (EDT) BB sin lol monk with channeling in TA, lol hex meta, lol SoM meta --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:22, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :Magebane SoM, and copypaste owns xD [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:46, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::CONVERT HEXES!!!1111!!!!!!111!!shiftoneoneshiftoneonecapslockonecapslockeightninethousand 19px*Jebus* Is Enter my contest! 20:14, 3 August 2008 (EDT) ::U cant magebane SoM cuz of fast casting unless u r good at timing and the enemy mesmer sucks. Also, magebane randomly at the BB sins mid-spike and u win. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 21:09, 3 August 2008 (EDT) :::BB the ranger. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:14, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Natural Stride... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::: :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Hex or enchant the Ranger. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:23, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Bah, no Hexes. Lucky Blackout then? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:24, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Or just lure it out, wait and then BB//GG him? Blackout on the Mesmer, spike Monk. --'› Srs Beans ' 16:25, 7 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::I'm out of ideas. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:26, 7 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::You could replace the magebane with a necro, foul feast solves som problem and just use WoD instead of blackout[[User:WaffleZ LOL|'''-WaffleZ LOL-']]. 19:26, 7 August 2008 (EDT) Damn Thats one imba skill buff from anet there. What were they going for, making every skill so fucking overpowered that they combat each other? Eviscerate:Elite Axe Attack. 6 Adrenaline. 1/2 Activation. ''Target foe loses all effects. You deal '+20...43''' damage, knock down target foe for 3 seconds, inflict Bleeding, Deep Wound, and Daze for 13...imba seconds. Then you gain 5 adrenaline. This skill cannot be blocked.'' And have you seen ebon vanguard sniper support? Makes me lol. Imight be 19pxEnter my contest! 10:45, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :I'm going Charr huting, bitches. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 11:00, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :You forgot that it removes all conditions and hexes when used. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 20:24, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Conjure = no Orders --71.229 17:57, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :Think I've made that mistake about 3 or 4 times now... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:43, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::Lol. Lrn2Mechanix --'› Srs Beans ' 06:44, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::no u. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:46, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::^ mudkip? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:48, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::^ salamancer? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:49, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::^ wut? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:50, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::^ lolups? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 06:56, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::^l2spell. mudkip? --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:56, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::^nou mudkip! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:11, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::^Kudmip --'› Srs Beans ' 07:12, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::^ /wave? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:30, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::: - 07:39, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::^ /resign? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:42, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::^ /wrists? --'› Srs Beans ' 07:47, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::^ /fame? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:07, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::^ /sob --'› Srs Beans ' 08:09, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::^ bob? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 08:16, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::^ wtf?-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 05:22, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Needs more spears of lightning for gayass paraspike tbh. Brandnew. 06:16, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :meh. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:31, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::Mystic Sandstorm is definite win.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 07:38, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :::no. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 07:39, 20 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Make new one, this one is full of fail. Brandnew. 07:51, 20 August 2008 (EDT) These builds are all impressively bad. I take my hat off to you. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:13, 23 August 2008 (EDT) omfg so much shit lost. Have to go back to this terrible build. Will write up the next one soon. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 01:44, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :srsly -_- --''Shadow'' 17:25, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :: i hate lost shit makes me cry Wikiguru 12:03, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::Especially when some of it was bad beyond possibility :( [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:10, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::yeah lol Wikiguru 17:51, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::::guru ur picture in the sig violates PvX:SIGN, the height must be under 20 px. I know it says 19px but that only applies to length, height is changed proportionally. Plox change. I is 19pxEnter my contest! 23:27, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::Jebus, under 20 = 19 or less. Guru, he's right. Dragnmn talk 10:57, 14 September 2008 (EDT) :::::::wuts a user talk page? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 11:00, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Dunno. Dragnmn talk 11:09, 14 September 2008 (EDT)